Missing You
by Rocker90
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes have been on separate tours and miss each other. What will happen between the two groups when they inevitably reunite?


Missing You

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were touring in different areas of the world. The Chipmunks were finishing their tour in Europe while the Chipettes were finishing theirs in India. The two groups hadn't seen each other in six months and were missing each other's company.

"It's been so long since we've seen the boys.", Jeanette says. "I cannot wait to see them again; especially Simon." Eleanor chimes in, "I miss Theodore's smile and sweetness. Totally agree with you Jeanette." Brittany says, "Oh please. Alvin probably only misses getting on my nerves. You two sound so corny, it's not even funny. I don't miss them; especially Alvin one bit!" Eleanor responds, "Typical Brittany. Just admit it, you're in denial. Deep down, you miss Alvin." Brittany just looks away and thinks, _"I want to say I don't miss him, but she's right, I do miss Alvin's goofy smile and annoying attitude and smirk."_ Brittany was trying to pretend she didn't miss Alvin to keep from looking soft and love struck.

"I miss Ellie so much!", Theodore says. "I know, Theo. I miss the girls too. I definitely can't wait to see Jeanette again.", Simon says. "What about you Alvin? Don't you miss Brittany?" Alvin answers, "Why would I miss her? She probably doesn't miss me. Besides, I can live without her." Simon leans in and whispers to Theodore, "He misses Brittany. He's just too proud and stubborn to admit it. Plus, we know he likes her." Alvin meanwhile sits in his chair and thinks, _"It's so different without Brittany around. It's different without any of the girls around. Brittany's attitude would actually be a nice change. Heck, I even miss her going on about pink this, pink that as well as her pretty blue eyes."_

The two groups eventually finish their tours and head back to the states. The boys land first and a while later, the girls land. In the airport, the two groups spot each other.

"Eleanor!", Theodore shouts as he runs toward the green wearing chipette. "Hi Theo! I missed you a lot!", Eleanor exclaims. "Hi Simon. I missed you.", Jeanette says. "Oh Jeanette, same here. It's been so long.", Simon responds. When Alvin and Brittany see each other, they blush before looking away. Alvin decides to make the first move. "How are you doing, Brittany?", he asks. "Oh just fine Alvin.", she responds before trying to put on her tough act again. Alvin smirked and said, "You missed me and my brothers, didn't you?" Brittany answers, "No way! Why would I miss your annoying face? I was perfectly happy away from you!" Alvin then says, "Same here." trying to put on his macho act and save face. They then walk away from each other but give each other glances. The other two couples hug and talk excitedly about their respective groups' tours.

Two days later, the two bands are about to go onstage together for the first time in six months. Simon says to the Chipettes, "We've got a surprise for you that we're going to give during the show. Alvin has been waiting to do it, but of course he won't admit it." Eleanor responds, "We've also got a surprise for you. Like Alvin, Brittany is just too hard headed and proud to admit she has really been wanting to do it for quite a while."

Over the loudspeaker, the announcer says, "Presenting the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" The two groups take the stage and start singing. They perform "I Love Rock N Roll" and "Addicted to Love" before Theodore says to the girls, "Here's our surprise for you." Alvin then looks Brittany's way and builds up the courage to say, "This isn't just about not being around you, I actually do like you. I like you like Simon likes Jeanette and Theodore likes Eleanor. Hope you like it." The music starts and the boys start singing.

Alvin: _Lying beside you._

 _Here in the dark_

 _Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

Simon: _Softly you whisper_

 _You're so sincere_

 _How could our love be so blind?_

Theodore: _We sailed on together_

 _We drifted apart_

 _And here you are by my side_

(Theo gives Ellie a smile)

All: _So now I come to you_

 _With open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am_

 _With open arms_

Alvin: _Hoping you'll see_

 _What your love means to me, open arms_

The girls are in shock. Tears of joy well up in Jeanette's and Eleanor's eyes while Brittany can only look on in shock and realize that Alvin really likes her as more than a friend.

Alvin: _Living without you_

Simon: _Living alone. This empty house seems so cold._

Theodore: _Wanting to hold you._

Theodore and Alvin: _Wanting you near_

Theodore and Simon: _How much I wanted you home_

All: _But now that you've come back_

 _Turned night into day_

 _I need you to stay_

 _So now I come to you_

 _With open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am_

 _With open arms_

Alvin: _Hoping you'll see_

 _What you're love means to me open arms_

The crowd cheers the boys' performance as the girls, with tears of joy streaming down their faces, run up and hug and kiss their counterparts. Brittany then says, "I'll admit Alvin, I like you too. I was just too hard headed to admit it. Even with as annoying as you can be, I just can't help but like you. The same way Jeanette likes Simon and Eleanor likes Theodore, I do like you." Jeanette then says, "Here's what we have for you."

Brittany: _Watching every motion_

 _In my foolish lover's game_

Jeanette: _On this endless ocean_

 _Finally lovers know no shame_

Eleanor (as she goes toward Theodore): _Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

Jeanette (as she points at Simon): _Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

Brittany: _Take my breath away_

All: _Take my breath away_

Brittany and Jeanette: _Watching I keep waiting_

 _Still anticipating love_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _Never hesitating to become the fated ones_

Brittany and Eleanor: _Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_

Jeanette: _Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_

All: _Take my breath away_

Brittany: _Through the hourglass I saw you_

 _In time you slipped away_

Eleanor: _When the mirror crashed I called you_

 _And turned to hear you say_

Jeanette: _If only for today_

 _I am unafraid_

All: _Take my breath away_

 _Take my breath away_

Brittany: _Watching every motion_

 _In this foolish lover's game_

Jeanette: _Haunted by the notion_

 _Somewhere there's a love in flames_

Eleanor: _Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

Brittany: _Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

All: _Take my breath away_

 _My love, take my breath away_

 _My love, take my breath away_

 _My love, take my breath away_

The crowd "AWW"s and the two groups embrace in the middle of the stage. "I didn't know you cared.", Alvin teases with a smirk. "We're having a moment here, don't ruin it idiot.", Brittany says. The two then kiss as the crowd applauded. Eleanor sees what's going on and says, "Look at that. How cute!" Theodore then says, "What do you say we do the same since we missed each other?" Eleanor responds, "I agree." Theodore and Eleanor then share a passionate kiss. Simon and Jeanette look around at the other two couples. Things are silent between them for a minute before Simon says, "You know, who says we can't do the same?" Jeanette responds, "I see what you mean.", before adding playfully, "Handsome bookworm." Simon blushes and playfully adds, "Beautiful bookworm.", before they too share a kiss.

After the boys and girls separate, Alvin says to his brothers and the Chipettes, "Let's give these people a show they'll never forget!" He then shouts into the microphone, "Let's rock the night away!" The crowd then goes crazy and the two groups do just that.

 **I know, some possibly cheesy love story, but it was on my mind for a while. The songs were "Open Arms" by Journey and "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. I do not own these songs and they were added for the story. This is for entertainment. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
